Ogata Haruna
|caption = Ogata Haruna, December 2014 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 157cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2014-present |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 12th Generation |acts = Morning Musume |blog = }} Ogata Haruna (尾形春水) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a twelfth generation member of Morning Musume. Biography Early Life Ogata Haruna was born on February 15, 1999 in Osaka, Japan. She began to figure skate at the age of 5 and continued skating for 9 years. 2014 In Summer 2014, Ogata auditioned for the Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition! for a opportunity to join Morning Musume '14 and successfully passed. She was introduced as a 12th generation member during Morning Musume '14's concert at Nippon Budokan on September 30, alongside with Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria and Haga Akane."モーニング娘。’14 第12期メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-09-30. Personal Life Family= Ogata is an only child. She has a pet dog named Alf. http://ameblo.jp/mm-12ki/entry-11964609044.html |-|Education= When Ogata joined Morning Musume '14 in September 2014, she was a 1st year high school student. |-|Sport= Ogata competed in a skating competition in 2013. She was ranked 41st place. She also qualified recently in this 2014 competition. |-|Name Meaning= Ogata's given name, "Haruna", means spring (春; haru) combined with water (水; na). It's a feminine Japanese given name and surname. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Ogata Haruna has acquired: *'Nonaka Miki:' Ogata met Nonaka Miki when she joined the 12th generation and became close friends since. Other *'HaaChel' (はーちぇる): Her and Nonaka Miki's official pairing name is "HaaChel".http://ameblo.jp/mm-12ki/entry-11965008493.html |-|Nicknames= The following is a list of nicknames used to refer to Ogata Haruna: *'Ogata' (おがた): Semiofficial Nickname. *'Haa-chin' (はーちん): Semiofficial Nickname. Used by ice skating friends. *'Daisaku' (ダイサク): Given to her by Tsunku during Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ show at Nippon Budokan on October 1, 2014. He gave her that nickname because she has the same last name as enka singer Ogata Daisaku. *'Ogata-chan' (尾形ちゃん): Used by Iikubo Haruna.Iikubo Haruna. "は・る・な 飯窪春菜" (in Japanese). Morning Musume '14 Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2014-10-11. *'Haa-chan' (はーちゃん): Used by fans."12期メンバー愛称..." (in Japanese). @ytzrtn1219 via Twitter. 2014-10-14. *'Oharu' (おはる): Used by fans. *'Oga-chan' (おがちゃん): Used by classmates. *'Haruna' (はるな): Used by family members and classmates. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Ogata Haruna (尾形春水) *'Nicknames:' Ogata (おがた), Haa-chin (はーちん) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Osaka, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 157cm *'Western Zodiac:' Aquarius *'Hello! Project Status:' **2014-09-30: Morning Musume '14 Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Morning Musume '14 (2014-) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills:' Figure Skating (Axel jump) *'Hobbies:' Editing videos *'Favorite Color:' Blue''B.L.T., 2014-12 Issue. Tokyo News Tsuushinsha. Release Date: 2014-10-24. *'Favorite Food:' Ice *'Least Favorite Food:' Spicy food *'Is there a food you're good at cooking?:' Rice with eggs and natto since Haga Akane told me the eggs and natto I made was good. *'Favorite Subject:' Bible studies, Art *'Dislikes:' Bicycles, Roller coasters *'Favorite Word:' "Tenacity" *'Favorite Phrase:' "Honma sore!" (Really that!) *'Favorite Television Programs:' Shabekuri 007, King of Conte *'Favorite Facial Feature:' Her brown eyes *'Favorite Body Part:' Her hands *'Favorite Morning Musume song:' "What is LOVE?" *'Recent Morning Musume songs that makes you feel "I want to dance along with them":' "TIKI BUN""Berryz新曲Dance Shot公開！カントリー・ガールズ、舞台稽古、J=Jツアー、モー娘。'14新メンバー質問、MC:清水佐紀・鈴木香音【ハロ！ステ#92】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (53:13 minutes in). 2014-11-12. *'What is "Morning Musume" to you?:' A source of energy and smiles. *'Please tell us what your motive was for auditioning for Morning Musume '14:' I became a high school student, so thought I would challenge something and since I admired Morning Musume. *'Please tell us your feelings now you've joined your group:' Though I have nothing but uneasiness with dancing and singing, I want to do the best I can since there are also lots of things I'm looking forward to. *'What's something you make sure to do every day before sleeping?:' Stuff my cheeks with ice! *'Is there a massive failure you've had recently?:' I overslept and woke up at 18:30, and thinking it was the morning, ate breakfast bread. *'Is there something you can take pride in?:' My character of following through with things I like until the end. *'What's the funniest thing you've laughed at recently?:' When taking off my shoes with a friend along a riverbed and getting in the river, our socks flew off and floated away! *'Is there anything you couldn't live without?:' My cell phone and ice. *'Looks up to:' Sayashi Riho"12th gen introduction (Weekly Young Jump)." Ice Cream & My Jiggly. 2014-10-30., Takahashi Daisuke Works Magazines *2014.10.23 UTB (with Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria & Haga Akane) *2014.11.13 Gravure The Television (with Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria & Haga Akane) *2014.11.21 Young Gangan (with Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria & Haga Akane) *2014.11.30 Gekkan Entame (with Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria & Haga Akane) *2014.12.09 UTB (with Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria & Haga Akane) * 2014.12.09 BOMB (with Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria & Haga Akane) Internet * 2014- Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Trivia *Her audition number was #112. * She doesn't like spicy foods and green pepper. * She thinks that in a previous life she was a polar bear. * If God could grant her one thing, she would wish to see how she will be 10 years from now. * She would bring her cellphone to a deserted island. *She is the first member of Morning Musume to be from the Osaka prefecture. *Suzuki Kanon said that Ogata gives off the same kind of vibe as her. She found this out by doing a bit of net patrolling. *Ogata said Fukumura Mizuki is very kind and sweet. *She is older than Oda Sakura making her one of the five people being older then a generation above them, the others being Ishikawa Rika, Fujimoto Miki, Junjun and Iikubo Haruna. *Before she goes to sleep, she devours ice. She falls asleep while crunching it."Hello! Project in the future". Gravure the Television, Vol.36. KADOKAWA Magazines. Release Date: 2014-11-13. *She became a fan of Morning Musume after her friends showed her "Maji Desu ka Ska!." *She always procrastinates on her summer homework, doing all of them the last two days of summer break. *She has the same given name as current Morning Musume 10th generaton member Iikubo Haruna, although they do not share the same character for "na." *Her pairing name with Iikubo Haruna is "W Haruna" (Wはるな; read as Double Haruna). *When the 12th gen members were making pancakes she used all of the whipped cream on her pancake. See Also *Ogata Haruna Gallery *Ogata Haruna Discography Featured in *Ogata Haruna Concerts & Events Appearances *Ogata Haruna Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A References External Links *Morning Musume 12ki Member Official Blog Category:Morning Musume Category:12th Generation Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:2014 Additions Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Blood type A Category:Aquarius Category:Ogata Haruna Category:Only Children Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station